


But There Are No Ghosts Here

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, technical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always someone willing to dive in to the depths of the realms, in order to save that which they love. (Sort of character death, see notes for details.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There Are No Ghosts Here

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight mention of character death in here, not enough to warn for, because it is not real. However, I know some people have issues with this, so I thought I'd put it in here, as well as the summary, so one could avoid it if they wished to.
> 
> This story contains spoilers for the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes "The Hostage Earth", "The Fall of Asgard", and "A Day Unlike Any Other".

“I’m not sure I like that color scheme,” Captain America teased him, sitting down at the wooden tables, which were bowing under the weight of platters of food and drink. Tony rolled his eyes at him a little, and shook his head, keeping the faceplate up, as Valkyrie told Jan a story, waving a sharp bladed table knife like her sword. He looked over at Steve.

“So sorry, Cap,” Tony said, and his voice was light and cheerful, victory had been theirs and it wasn’t every day that he got to save all nine realms, so he was in a fairly good mood. Cap was smiling, which was good, he didn’t get to see that very often. “But I had to come and pull your ass out of the fire; there wasn’t time for the custom detailing.”

“You did good work today, Iron Man,” Steve told him and Tony beamed and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Are you saying I normally _don’t_ do good work?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Steve held both hands up and his eyes were wide. Tony rolled his eyes and nudged him again.

“Kidding, Cap,” Tony said, shaking his head at him a little. Steve’s smile returned, and Tony couldn’t help but grin back. It was better, now, that Steve was slowly moving towards being a little less- he thought depressed might have been too strong of a word, but really, he was just glad that Steve was smiling more. It was always a personal triumph, for Tony, if he got him to smile.

“It is pretty intimidating, though,” Hank told Tony from across the table. Tony laughed, amber eyes glittering with amusement. He clicked the faceplate closed, pausing in his meal, and turned to Steve.

“Are you intimidated?” Tony asked Steve. Considering the way Steve’s lips twitched, as if he was trying to prevent a smile, he thought the answer might be no.

“It’s a very good effort,” Cap said diplomatically. Tony looked at Hank and jerked his thumb to Steve.

“Can you believe this guy?”

“Well, it’s not supposed to intimidate him,” Hank said thoughtfully. Tony sighed a little, shaking his head again.

“It’s difficult to be intimidated when the man behind the faceplate has ketchup in his beard,” Steve added helpfully. Metal clanged against metal as Tony went to scrub his chin, Hank ducked his head, but his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

“I do not,” Tony said primly, “Asgardian feasts don’t even _have_ ketchup.” Tony put the faceplate back up, and went back to eating, resisting the urge to wipe his goatee, just in case. If he had something on it, he’d feel like a fool. But if he didn’t, he wasn’t going to give Steve or Hank the satisfaction of faking him out.

“How did you get that armor anyways?” Hank asked between bites of food. Tony grinned, so hard it made his cheeks hurt.

“Dwarves,” Tony replied.

“Dwarves?” Steve questioned.

“Oh, please- we just fought gods and giants alongside battle maidens and elves and you can’t believe dwarves?”

“No, it wasn’t that, just...”

“It was so cool.” Tony interrupted him, unable to help it. “Obviously I make armor all of the time, but forging it like a blacksmith was different. And dwarves are pretty handy craftsmen,” Tony beamed, but his smile faltered when Hank said something under his breath that sounded very close to ‘duh’.

“What?” Tony asked, frowning at him.

“Don’t you read anything?” Hank asked exasperated, “Germanic mythology and folklore says that dwarves are associated with mining and smithing.”

“Really?” Steve asked, “Aren’t they short, too?” Hank nodded. Tony wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“You’d have to grow your beard a little more,” Hank said, “And you could craft your own beads to string in them.”

“Right, and yank out half of it when I take the armor off.”

“Well, you could just eschew the helmet.”

“Then how will he intimidate people?” Steve asked. Tony huffed a little.

“Good point.” Hank said.

“I don’t know _why_ I sat with you two. Thor wouldn’t treat me like this.” He pouted at the two of them. Hank looked thoughtful, then brightened.

“At least you’re not ugly, like dwarves are reported to be,” Hank told him cheerfully.

“That’s true,” Steve agreed, “You’re not ugly.”

When Hank said it, Tony noted, it was almost offensive. But when _Steve_ said it...

“Well, thanks,” Tony said sarcastically. He tried to cross his arms over his chest, but this armor was bulkier. He wondered if he could stream line it- probably not... the dwarf had said something about the forge being enchanted, which was the only reason they could mold it at all.

Which was a shame, since an Uru armor with the functionality of his normal armors would be handy.

“I’m sure he meant it as a compliment,” Steve assured, drawing Tony’s attention back to him. “I did.”

Tony beamed again. Then he looked at Hank and gave him a look.

“Uh,” Hank responded intelligently and he waved his hands as if he was trying to ward Tony off.

“Steve, Hank won’t answer,” Tony’s eyes fixed on Hank. Steve didn’t respond. “Steve?”

Still no response. Hank and Tony turned almost at the same time. And Steve was _there_ but also not somehow.

His body was there, solid as ever- eyes closed, completely still. Not even the rise and fall of his chest.

“Is he...?” Hank started, but that wasn’t-

“He’s dead.” Tony blurted out, which quickly caught the attention of everyone around them. Tony’s heart hammered in his chest, arc reactor struggling to keep up, and his hands clenched in to fists, metal creaking with the force. He barely noticed Thor’s hand settling on his shoulder.

There was a ripple of energy; Tony could feel it, even through the armor.

Steve didn’t look dead, except for the not breathing, and he struggled out of the gauntlets and pressed his hand to his pulse, but nothing was beating beneath his fingers. But his flesh was still pink, like there was still life left in him. But, if he wasn’t breathing and his heart wasn’t beating... then...

“There- something isn’t right,” Tony said; his voice was strained, raw and damp to his own ears. He wished he had the faceplate down now, as he felt the tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. He hadn’t known Steve long, of course. But Howard had told him stories all the time, and he’d been surprised and pleased to find that the man that Howard told him about was _exactly_ how he remembered.

A true hero, one to admire, and Tony always had. And that admiration had changed, upon meeting and getting to know the man. And he’d wanted to spend more time doing that and maybe, if he ever thought that Steve wouldn’t hit him for it...

“He can’t be dead,” Tony’s voice was dull, a numbness spreading through him. Steve’s body was still warm; he could feel it beneath his fingertips. He jerked his hand away. But there could have been something they overlooked, some sort of- something he needed to keep him living that had worn off or... no one was really sure what the super soldier serum had done, maybe he’d just given out... like an old piece of equipment.

There was that odd ripple once more.

“If he is dead, it is not a matter of much concern,” Valkyrie said. Tony shot her a look, that if looks could kill... “For he was a noble fighter, his spirit will be in Valhalla or perhaps he is with Freya in Fólkvangr. Thou may still say thy goodbyes.”

That wasn’t exactly the point that Tony had been trying to make and he sighed quietly. Valkyrie stood and she beckoned Tony follow her. And he stood and _did_ because even though it wasn’t what he wanted, he thought it’d be easier, if he was able to say goodbye.

He wasn’t in Valhalla, they quickly found. Odin’s halls were empty while those who usually stood there attended the celebratory feast. Tony bit his lip bloody behind the faceplate as they traipsed to Fólkvangr. Hank explained about the field and Tony thought that maybe it was a better place, more suitable place, for a man like Steve.

But there, too, was nothing. Valkyrie was still on the field, a gentle breeze blowing, and Tony’s hands shook, and he clenched them to keep it from showing too much. Hank, beside him, was tense, and the other Avengers were close behind, all of them wondering if it was true.

But if he wasn’t in Valhalla. And he wasn’t in Fólkvangr, then where could he be?

“But that does not make sense,” Valkyrie said after a moment, “For he was a warrior...”

“Then he isn’t dead?” Tony asked hopefully and Valkyrie frowned, blonde brows knitting together. She looked unsure, and Tony felt Thor’s hand on his shoulder again, heavy, even through the armor.

“There is one other place he might still be,” Thor said solemnly, “Alas, thou would be unable to say goodbye, for no one returns from her realm.” Tony blinked at him, confused, but the faceplate was back down, so Thor wouldn’t see it.

“Where?” Tony prompted, when Thor didn’t elaborate.

“Niflheim, the final resting place of those without honor.”

Tony lit his jet boots, heedless of Thor calling to him to wait. Maybe, he remembered a story, maybe he could get him back. Gods liked deals, didn’t they? Tony would gladly go to a place of the dishonored dead, if it meant Steve didn’t have to. Because Steve deserved better than that, Tony knew it.

It was lucky he remembered the diagram that Loki had pulled up, back when he’d been taunting them. He found the right root, which dipped in to a wellspring, and he jumped in and followed it through. It looked like space- the black dotted with lights, swirls of galaxies, and the infinite property that made one feel small and insignificant.

Then there was ground. And the sky turned dusky and hazy, red in color, and the wasteland was barren. There was wind, kicking up red sand, and sending it in a twirl. He blinked as shapes shifted beside him, people shapes, but when he turned to look at them, it was as if no one had been there.

Beside him, there was a snake gnawing on the root that he’d just come down from, and a stone circle with water, the waves of cold rising up like vapors. Tony could feel it through the armor and he frowned a little, and took a half a step back, and then, looked around again.

Tony felt twitchy all of a sudden, an itch between his shoulder blades, like someone was watching him. A sense he’d gotten used to not ignoring, because it usually meant something was about to attack him from the back. And while this armor was very slick, he’d been pressed for time, and the systems weren’t as inclusive as the ones in his regular suit would have been.

The shapes swirled before him and he thought he saw the face of a child, but he blinked and it was gone again. His fingers curled even tighter and he took a step forward, scanning the landscape for signs of anything. There were a few leafless shrubs and trees, stretching towards the sky like skeletons.

Tony shivered a little, and moved on. But the landscape was unchanging, and after a while, still with the flits and shadows around him, he realized he hadn’t made any sort of progress. When he tried to activate the jet boots, they faltered, and he hit the ground, falling to his knees as he tried to catch himself.

Palms flat on the ground, head bowed, he felt... sand but it felt more like finely ground rocks, as he scraped his bare palm against it. The sand shifted, blowing over his bare hand, and he was wishing he’d grabbed the other gauntlet now. But it was too late for that.

He drew up on his knees, and rubbed the scrape to remove the debris from it, wincing behind the faceplate. He set his hands on his knees and looked around again, and there was a voice in the wind...

 _”Why have you come here, mortal?”_ The voice was sultry and tempting, but Tony wasn’t sure what was being offered. He slowly levered himself back to his feet, and shuffled along carefully, making a pathway, so he’d know if he was going in circles.

There was a gust of wind and his work was undone.

“Why did you kill me?” A voice said from beside him and he turned fast, but there was just a silhouette- smaller like a- it disappeared in the next breeze, and Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus, fingers twitching, and the burn of pain in his palm was almost overwhelming.

Shadows surrounded him, all of them talking, voices overlapping. But the variation on the theme was negligible, couched in different ways, different colors and creeds, was the same question again and again. _”Why did you kill me?”_

“I didn’t,” Tony protested and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, it blocked out the sight but not the voices, and he thrust both palms forward and blasted ahead of him with the repulsors. He was breathing heavily when the whir died down, and there was nothing in front of him.

His chest heaved so much that it expanded the chest plate, and he was shaking again. Why had he come here again? Oh, right, to say goodbye to Steve, or bargain for his freedom. If he could. The revelation that he might have nothing to offer surged up in him suddenly and he swallowed hard against the thought. The overlap of voices still kept ringing in his ears.

But something had changed, there was a- some sort of structure near enough to him. The boots didn’t work, so he ran towards it. His fists clenched again, when he saw what was there. There was a woman, draped in green, sitting on a throne of bones. Her legs crossed at the knees...

Steve was sitting at her feet, shield on his lap, head bowed. One finely manicured hand was resting on the back of his neck, his cowl pushed back, hair stuck up like a dandelion. He looked defeated and that worried Iron Man, even more than the fact that he was in Niflheim and considering bargaining his own life away for Steve.

“Steve!” Iron Man said and the woman looked up. Steve did not. Her delicate fingers curled, pressing her nails in to Steve’s neck.

“Why are you here, mortal?” She inquired and Tony recognized the voice as the one from before. Tony faltered and he looked to Steve, who hadn’t moved, except for the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. Tony looked at the woman and raised his chin, setting his jaw.

“Who are you?” Tony asked and the woman smiled. But the expression chilled Tony to the bone. There was nothing friendly in the smile, in fact, she just seemed... _wrong_ to him. But Tony couldn’t place why that was.

“Who am I?” She repeated and she suddenly looked amused, dark eyes glittering with depths Tony couldn’t fathom. “I am mistress of this realm, Tony Stark,” She told him in a low, dangerous voice. Tony fidgeted uncomfortably in the armor and breathed in, then out, and he wanted to wring his hands together.

“I came here for Steve,” Tony replied. He looked at Steve, who still hadn’t moved. And the woman laughed, smoky like the silhouettes he’d encountered earlier. He was fighting his baser instincts to run. Though he wasn’t sure where he could run to, it wasn’t as if his boots were working. The woman looked over at Steve then, and dragged her long nails down his neck.

The shiver down Steve’s body was almost imperceptible and Tony couldn’t figure what it was. Desire or fear, without being able to see Steve’s face... it was difficult to tell what he was feeling.

“Then you will leave empty handed, mortal. For Steven Rogers is now mine.” The woman said in a tone that indicated she considered the conversation over. She raised a hand and thrust it before her, a swirl of sickly green energy forming.

“Wait,” Tony pleaded and the energy sparking at her fingertips died down, and she turned her gaze back on him. Tony felt another crawl of fear, but he was a _superhero_ , damnit, and this was his friend she had. “Please, I...” He struggled for something to offer.

Her eyebrow arched as she waited, petting Steve like a great cat, and her gaze was curious now. Tony struggled.

“Take me instead,” Tony blurted out, feeling something like tension burble in his chest. The woman’s brow only rose higher, then her lips pursed. Tony thought she might be contemplating his offer, when she laughed again and shook her head.

“But dear Steven promised his soul to me, after the battle for Asgard’s reclamation.” The woman told Tony, an undercurrent of sudden cheeriness in her voice. Tony stared at Steve, wondering if it was true. Steve didn’t really seem the soul-bargaining type. Especially not to creepy women. But then again, he didn’t know Steve too well, still...

“Can he tell me that himself?” Tony asked, defensive. The woman’s smile returned, more dangerous than before. Tony kept expecting to see fangs, or a snake tongue, or something. Around the edges of his vision, the shapes appeared again.

 _”... why did you let us die...?”_ It took Tony a moment to realize they weren’t talking to him. Another silhouette was hovering over Steve’s prostrate form. The woman waved her hand, taking it from Steve’s neck, and banished it away. Steve still wasn’t moving.

“I do not think that Steven wishes to discuss the matter, now...”

“Wait, wait,” Tony interrupted her. “Please, I’ll do anything, please...” It was pathetic, to be begging like this. But _Captain America_ was sure to be more useful than he would be. It wasn’t his normal brand of self-loathing; it was just a simple fact. If he’d learned anything since Steve had joined the team, it was that.

“Anything?” She sounded intrigued and Tony swallowed back a lump in his throat, and he nodded. And the smile on her face was edged and Tony had to repress another shiver, though it was barely noticeable in the armor, his exposed hand was shaking slightly. “Well then, mortal, I think I might be able to put forth a task.” Her eyes closed halfway.

“If you fail, I shall keep you both as my own, and should you succeed, I will let him go.”

Tony hesitated. “Both of us go. If I succeed.” Tony bargained and she looked thoughtful as she mulled it over. But then nodded in agreement.

“Yes, the two of you,” She agreed. Tony wondered if she could take her word, but realized he was going to have to, or else neither one of them were going to be getting out of here alive. The woman was not looking at him now, instead, she was staring up at the sky, her mouth forming words that Tony couldn’t read.

“Ah yes, there is a challenge for you, mortal.” The woman announced after several moments of perceived ritual. She moved over to Steve and touched his chin, bidding him to rise. He climbed from the ground, leather clad knees covered in dust, but he kept his head bowed. “He does not know why you have come for him, but I should think he is quite gratified.”

Tony’s gaze flicked between Steve and the woman. Wondering and fearing, anxiously awaiting her challenge.

“Are you familiar with Mímisbrunnr?” The woman asked him. Tony shook his head no, an exaggerated gesture in the armor. Her smile was sharp and predatory, and she looked as though the knowledge pleased her. “It is a pool, said to contain the wisdom of the realms, resting beneath one of the roots of Yggdrasil, but not the one leading to this realm. Mortal, if you bring me a drink of the water that resides there, I shall set you and fair Steven free.”

Tony hesitated, then looked to Steve’s blank expression, lightly flushed cheeks, and head bowed with subservience... then he resolved to get it done. With a wave of her hand, the green energy swirled, and sparked in his armor, then she handed him his other gauntlet.

“We await news of your success,” The woman said, “And fare thee well.”

Tony turned from the woman and stepped back towards the barren wasteland, but in the distance, there was the root he’d fallen behind, and that was where he had to start.

* * *

“So, this isn’t Mímisbrunnr,” Tony mused to himself as he stood by the root, where the snake was still gnawing away. It didn’t answer, but Tony hadn’t expected it to, either. It was cold still and Tony stood a bit away from it, thinking about rubbing his hands together. He raised them to do just that when he remembered _armor_. He dropped his hands back down to his side and frowned. He tried to recall, but mythology hadn’t been something he’d studied in detail.

And it was terrible, because Yggdrasil, which he did remember was the tree of life, was bound to have a ton of roots. And Mímisbrunnr didn’t ring any bells. Of course, he considered himself knowledgeable because he knew Asgard and Valhalla, which wasn’t the case in the slightest. Why had he agreed to something when he had no _idea_ what he was doing.

He could probably ask the others, once he followed this root back up, but, for whatever reason, he’d suspected that this task was one he needed to complete alone. He was a superhero, too, so it wasn’t as if he was terrified of what was coming. Well, to be truthful, he was terrified- but what was that saying?

 _”Courage is doing what you’re afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you’re scared.”_

Tony sighed quietly and started to climb the root that was spiraling down in to the realm of Niflheim, digging his fingers in to the wood. He only hoped once he got back to where the stars were, and out of the war red sky, he’d be able to use the jet boots again.

A suspicion that proved to be quite right as when he saw the space, he let the repulsors and he was sent rocketing through the sky. Following the root that had got him down there in the first place. He realized, upon arriving, that the swirl of energy around him was going to prevent him from discussing matters with his friends. Because when he burst forth, back in Asgard- the other Avengers were crowded by the gap.

None of them noticed him. He frowned and was surprised, and pleased, to find that there weren’t actually that many exposed roots. He went to the closest one first, not even pausing, or attempting to make contact with his friends. He was a man on a mission and couldn’t be expected to stop for something like that.

The first root, he followed down, and found a well close by. It actually looked more like a lake. Three women, huge women, Tony noted, were crowded around the well, weaving something. Tony frowned, lips pursing tightly behind the faceplate, and he landed, clanging towards them. The youngest of them looked up, her fingers stilling on the thread she had, and she regarded him.

Tony squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze in the armor. It was fortunate it didn’t transmit movement. He had a feeling that something in her was seeing right through him. The middle-aged one was the next to notice, a look of knowing on her face. And then the oldest was giving him a solemn look, which Tony tried to ignore. He didn’t know who these people were, goddesses probably.

“Is this Mímisbrunnr?” Tony asked the three, ignoring his discomfort.

“You will seek the well of knowledge?” The youngest asked, and there was an immediate overlap.

“He seeks the well of knowledge,” The middle said, looking down at her spinning.

“He has found the well of knowledge,” The old one said. Tony faltered a little and nodded a little.

“Yes, I do,” Tony sounded much more confident than he actually felt. A thoughtful expression appeared on the youngest, a determined expression on the middle, and knowing on the oldest. It was a very unfortunate set of looks, because they were setting Tony’s skin to crawling.

“You embark to save your friend?” The younger was asking again, and again, the others responded. Not exactly for him, he wasn’t sure what they were trying to get across.

“He embarks to save his friend.” The middle again.

“He saves his friend.” The old one pronounced. That was uplifting.

“I do?” Tony said, hopefully.

The middle closed her eyes and the old one shook her head sadly. Tony was confused.

“It will come at a cost to you, mortal. For no one receives what you seek without sacrifice,” The middle woman spoke, “There is still room for deviation from the path. We can see the shapes they may take, the most likely decision, but ultimately, the decision must be your own.” The young stood, and took water from the well, and Tony stepped forward.

“And while your cause is noble and just, this is not the well you seek.” The middle continued speaking, watching as the younger mingled the water and the sand, and spread it on the root nearby. Tony frowned a little and sighed. He had thought he lucked out.

“If you are willing to sacrifice, then your friend will be saved,” The oldest said, “You already knew that his fate was in your hands. Now you only need to make the choice to set yourselves free... for you also know what is fated if you fail.” Tony frowned more behind the faceplate and turned from the women, and went to go back up from where he’d come.

“But know this,” The old woman continued, just as he was about to activate his boots again, “Though you may think by just securing what you seek, you will have won. But Halja is not always to be trusted. She betrayed the bargain she made with your friend, and so may she betray you.”

Tony paused and turned back towards the women.

“You... know what happened with Steve?” Tony inquired.

“We know the fate of all manner of men and gods,” The middle said, somewhat formally.

“Then, what...?” Tony prompted, and within the well- the youngest one waved her hand over the pool, and an image formed within it. The red sky and dusty landscape, rippled in the water. Cap on his knees, head bowed, and someone- offering a hand out, offering him an eternal rest. Tony chewed on his lower lip.

Steve refused the offer and went to go talk with Halja, who’d revealed herself to be the daughter of Loki. This wasn’t good, at all.

 _”You wish to return to battle, Captain? Then you must offer me something in return.” Halja stood and Steve looked away for a moment, closing his eyes._

 _“What do you want?” Steve asked, raising his eyes back to the woman._

 _“If I send you to confront Loki and death should claim you in the battle... then your mortal spirit belongs to me. Forever.”_ Then she banished the image and Tony tasted metal on his tongue as he bit his lip bloody. Tony realized he must have agreed, because he’d been fighting alongside the others when he’d finished his armor crafting.

But he hadn’t died in that battle, they’d lived through it, and she’d taken him anyways. She was a betrayer and this was probably not going to be any better. He felt sick all of a sudden.

“Can’t you- can you read the future? And tell me if I succeed?” Tony asked, desperate to know if this was all going to be in vain.

“Like I said, mortal, it depends on the choices you make, I see victory and I see defeat. There are two sides to everything.” The old one said. And feeling like he had no more answers, though maybe a better realization of why Steve had done what he had, Iron Man headed for the next well, which he hoped would be what he needed.

But all the way there, he was wondering what they meant by a sacrifice. It wasn’t like he was against finding and catching some animal and using it for his gain, here, but he wished they’d been a little more specific. The other Avengers had barely moved, only talking, making a plan. But they were heeding the warning of it meaning death.

He wished he could tell them that they didn’t need to worry and that he had it all under control. He knew he had no right, in the long run, to ask them to trust him so implicitly. But after the whole Ultron debacle, he was sure Hank would, at least. He found the remaining root and he made his way down it.

The first thing he noticed was how cold it was, bitterly, and he could feel it through the minute cracks in his armor, and straight through the under armor he was wearing. He swallowed a little, and breathed through his nose, using some of the subtle commands to change the heating feeds, so it warmed up a little.

His armor was quickly covered in condensation that froze, then melted, in odd patterns. The well wasn’t hard to find, it sat in a ring of stones, and it’s clear surface was one of the only things _not_ frozen in the area. He frowned and stepped forward towards it, and wondered.

“Is this Mímisbrunnr?” He inquired of no one.

“Indeed it is, mortal,” A voice said and he turned to find a man sitting there. Tony wondered where he’d come from. But he didn’t ask, he was just glad that he’d found what he was looking for.

“I need some of this water,” Tony announced, and he cast about for something to carry it in. Damnit, why hadn’t he placed it there before. The man stood, holding a bowl that looked as though it had been carved from gold, something intricate etched on to the sides of it.

“Of course,” The man did not ask questions, which was helpful. Maybe. Or it could be something _really_ bad. But he ignored the voice in the back of his head this time, because he was close to saving Steve, so surely, this would be alright. “This water contains knowledge, drink and you shall have it.”

Tony shook his head.

“I don’t want to drink it, I need it for... someone else.” The other man’s brows rose, and then he nodded.

“Very well, but first, you must make a sacrifice. Heimdall gave his ear and the All-Father his eye. What shall you give up, mortal?” He inquired. Tony frowned a little, and he wondered. He hadn’t expected it to be _that_ kind of sacrifice. He wondered if there were parts of his body he could feasibly choo off. That could get strange.

Nothing on his face, definitely, and god no- not his hands. He thought about it and tried to think of something. But ah-ha.

This was a mission born of love, so it seemed only fitting. He wondered if he’d be able to get back to Steve in time, but he rationalized it to himself. If he didn’t, then they were both doomed anyways, and they’d be together for eternity in Niflheim. And if he did, his labor of love wouldn’t be lost, even on Steve.

Explaining it to the others might be a little... tricky, to say the least. Tony nodded and took his gauntlets off, he felt like his hands froze almost immediately, and then he removed the catches on the chestplate with numb and shaking fingers. He got that off- and the tank top too, and then he carefully released the clasps on the reactor... and tossed his heart in to the well.

The effects were almost immediate and as he watched it sink to the bottom, the man handed him the bowl. His breathing turned erratic, and he already felt as though he was crashing. But he had to make it- Steve was counting on him. If he died, it didn’t matter, Steve would get his freedom, at least.

“Oh, real smart,” Tony muttered to himself. Without the reactor, he couldn’t fly. How was he- he wasn’t going to be able to get back. His movements were clumsy, but despite the general unhelpfulness of the others, the man at the well was at his side and seemed to know.

“There is a shortcut,” The other man informed him, and led him over a series of treacherous hills, while he breathed heavily, trying to keep the bowl steady. It was difficult, his hands shook, and he could feel, almost feel, the shrapnel digging in to his heart. Sharp pains, and his skin was drawn.

“Here,” The man said and there was a beam of light, that the man informed him would lead him to where he needed to go, if he thought about it long and hard enough. Niflheim first, then home.

He was suddenly out of the land of the frost, ice crystals sticking to his legs, back in the dusty realms of Nifleheim. He stumbled through towards where Halja sat, resting on her throne, Steve back on the floor beside her. His vision blurred; by the time he reached her, there was only a drink of the water left.

Her dark lips pursed together and then she smiled and drank from the golden bowl. Tony’s vision swam again... and then, there was nothing.

* * *

Tony awoke, blinking up at the ceiling, and hearing voices beside him.

“... where he gets it in his head to act so damned _foolish_ , all of the time,” Hank’s voice, he sounded worried. And there was the sound of someone trying to soothe him, voice low- probably Jan or T’challa, he couldn’t make out a pitch.

“... happened?” Tony croaked out, his throat hurt, like he’d gone days without water. And there was a flurry of activity suddenly, Hank suddenly checking vitals, Jan flitting over to him and clapping her hands together.

“Oh, thank god.” Steve’s voice from somewhere to the left of him. Tony’s heart fluttered. Steve. He’d saved _Steve_. He turned to look at him, and Hank grumbled, but Tony couldn’t help it. He was out of the costume, just wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and Steve smiled at him. And Tony smiled back.

“You... s’alright?” Tony slurred, he was suddenly aware of a needle in his arm. Painkillers, that was why he was slurring, he was sure of it.

“Am I alright?” Steve repeated incredulous. “You’re asking me if I’m alright?”

“If I recall, Cap wasn’t the one who ripped his heart out for a drink of water for someone else.” Clint’s voice was laden with sarcasm, and Tony squinted and saw him at the foot of the bed. Everyone looked rather haggard and worried, which was gratifying, maybe.

“I... how’d you...?”

“Once we realized what was going on, the energy thing that came about, and Steve’s spirit came back...” Jan explained, “He told us what had happened and Thor was able to get you from Niflheim, since Halja had made a bargain and then...”

“The dwarves you met up with said you’d given them a look at your reactor?” Hank interrupted, Tony nodded, “And he was able to quickly make up a crude one to keep you sustained, and Pepper told us there was a spare in your lab and she got it for us, and we installed it.”

Tony nodded a little. “Thanks,” He said, and he closed his eyes again, feeling everything would be alright with the world.

When he awoke again, it was dark except for the glow of his reactor and the machines, and Steve was sitting at his bedside, slumped over and asleep, their hands linked together. Tony managed a smile and- tomorrow, they’d talk about it tomorrow.

Tony was very mindful of the IVs that he had and he slid to the edge of the bed, and folded his fingers in to Steve’s hair. He started awake, blue eyes suddenly wide, and Tony smiled.

Steve smiled back, sleepy and worried, concern in his eyes.

“I saved you,” Tony told him needlessly and Steve grinned at him. And then fluttered his lashes like some sort of belle of the ball.

“That you did. My hero,” Steve’s lips were twitching, but there was no sarcasm in his voice. Tony couldn’t help but grin back at Steve. God, he was gorgeous. There was silence for a few moments, and then Steve leaned in and kissed Tony very softly, a bare brush of lips.

“It’s not every day a man gives his heart to me, in such a literal sense,” Steve mused. Tony felt the flush rise on his cheeks, and he looked away. But Steve touched his chin lightly, and forced Tony to look at him again. “I- thank you, Tony. I don’t know what I would have done if...”

“Don’t mention it, Cap,” Tony said cheerfully, wondering if the kiss was- just a thank you. Like a token a princess gave a knight. Of course, those knights usually _got_ their princesses. Didn’t he rate more than a small kiss and a thank you? He’d almost _died_ for him.

“I asked you to call me Steve,” Steve said after a moment, and he curled his hand around Tony’s a little tighter. Tony relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling the tug of sleep again. Steve’s hand was warm in his, and Tony tugged him forward, moving to the side so that Steve could share the bed.

He hesitated for a moment, but then the warm weight of his body settled next to Tony, careful not to crush anything important. Steve lay still, and Tony burrowed in to him.

“I love you.” Tony mumbled against Steve’s chest, he felt Steve’s chest vibrate in response, but he was asleep before he heard the answer.

He’d find out tomorrow.


End file.
